A Light To Follow
by Inmate XIV
Summary: They were both nothings. His heart was fake, she didn't have one at all. It wouldn't take them long to fall for each other. A drabble for each letter. Starting with A, going to Z. Repliku/Namine
1. A Is For Ayumu

**A is for Ayumu**

* * *

Which is the name given to him when he asked why he never had one. Namine had sympathized in this, smiling at him and telling him she would give him a name, if he really wanted one. He gave her to time think of one, and then had left again.

She would never come to know why he always came in and out like this, but she never complained to him about it. Namine didn't like it, when he left her alone with Marluxia and Larxene. They were terrible to her. They made her feel useless. They called the Replica an 'it', and she didn't like that.

When he came back in, he would come to ask her if she'd thought of something. She would then smile at him, and answer,

"Your new name is Ayumu. You're your own person."

* * *

**Word Count : 140**

**Well, this is a challenge I made up for myself. I'm going through the alphabet, and making a drabble for these to based on the letter. It has to be under 300 letters. Wish me luck, and I hope you like it! :)**


	2. B Is For Beat

**B is for Beat**

* * *

The sound she hears when her head rests on his chest. He sleeps soundly, peacefully, but she's kept up with nightmares, and she doesn't want to bother him. His Heart is artificial, fake, but it still beats the same way she would bet Riku's does.

She puts a hand to her chest, checking to see if she has a Heartbeat of her own. There is nothing, absolutely nothing. It's completely silent. She is a hollow being. She would rather have a fake Heart than no Heart at all.

She's sure Ayumu would disagree.

* * *

**Repliku would probably rather have no Heart than have a fake one. **

**13NeverForget14 : Yeah. ^^ Ayumu is Japanese for 'walk in a dream' or 'walk in a vision', which I think fits him, since when he thinks he's Riku, it's not reality. Oh, I don't know. I'm glad you like it!**


	3. C is for Copy

**C is for Copy**

* * *

The only true thing he is. He knows it, with all his fake Heart, that he is not the person he was copied from.

They call him a copy, he knows he's a copy, but he hates it when they say it. Namine knows this. Each time Ayumu looks over at her, with that _look _on his face. She knows something extremely wrong. Reaching over, she puts her pen down and places her sketchbook on the white table, and walks over to him. She places a hand on his shoulder, and he looks up at her and smiles sadly.

"I'm fine."

* * *

**Nothing to say...nothing to say...**

**13NeverForget14 : It does suck he's not really Riku...but I prefer Ayumu more. ^^**


	4. D is for Darkness

**D is for Darkness**

* * *

One of the fears Real Riku has. Namine knows this, and Ayumu use to know it too. Now, he thinks he's Real Riku. This is, of course, Namine's fault. What was she suppose to do? She didn't want to get hurt, and if she didn't do it, Larxene and Marluxia would have killed both her and Ayumu, no, he wanted to be called Riku now.

She sits in the corner of the room, her hands over her face, tears streaming down her cheeks. Larxene had once come in and saw her in this state, then continued to kick her in the stomach and tell her to quit crying, she didn't have any emotions. Of course, this had made Namine cry harder, and Larxene had kicked the young witch over and over in the same spot, until Ayumu had come to her rescue. There were now a dark array of bruises on her stomach.

"Sora doesn't even care about me anymore!" Ayumu had later ranted, "He's a selfish little bastard who can't even accept that you don't want to see him," he looked over at Namine, who had let her eyes widen at his language. He smiled at her, "Don't worry. I'll make sure everything's okay."

She knew how. With Darkness. He was going to kill Sora with it, then torture Riku to no end.

* * *

**Yeah...Larxene is a damn sadist. I have nothing else to say about her. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : I know, I don't really like it that much, but thank you. ^^**


	5. E Is For Evil

**E is for Evil**

* * *

That's the first word Ayumu would use to describe the Organization and it's intentions. Evil. They would hurt Namine, for no real reason. Larxene was the worst. She was anything but nice, anything but tender. She was a devil, in the flesh of a human.

Maybe that's why she was cursed to be a Nobody. Though, Namine was a Nobody, and Ayumu had no idea why she was a Nobody. Namine was tender, nice, and beautiful. He liked her better than he ever could Kairi, or Real Riku.

Evil was what Organization XIII was. That was it.

* * *

**Okay, I can explain. I wrote D Is Fo again. I forgot all about it. I thought that was my next one, so I did drawing, but then saw I already did Darkness, so I was kinda mad with myself. Therefore, Evil was the next thing that popped into my head. ^^"**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : That's what I think too, but Namine thinks otherwise. ^^**


	6. F Is For Fake

**F is for Fake**

* * *

Like most of Ayumu's memories. Namine would wonder why she had just did that, replaced his real memories to make him think he was Real Riku. Why would she do such a horrible thing to the only friend she ever really had?

The lucky charm dangles down in her face. It's another one of his _fake _memories, and it hurts her chest something terrible to hear him say things that aren't true.

"Namine doesn't want to even look at Sora." Ayumu, Riku, says to Larxene, who rolls her eyes and looks away. This is when he pulls out the lucky charm to show it to Namine, "Don't worry. I'll get rid of him for you. I swear it on the lucky charm you gave me."

She doesn't look at him, just bows her head and tries to keep her tears back.

* * *

**I know. Copy. Fake. About the same thing for Ayumu. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : The only ones who aren't evil are Roxas, Axel, Xion, and I guess Demyx isn't really evil either. He's just along for the ride. XD **

**13NeverForget14 : Yes, yes they are. :D **


	7. G Is For Glass

**G is for Glass**

* * *

The flowers on the table are really glass. If you threw them onto the floor, they would shatter into a million pieces.

The represented Namine's feelings, personality, Ayumu decided. She was as fragile as they were, because he was the only one who seemed to accept that she actually was a person, actually was human. Not just some…puppet, like he was.

Once, when Larxene was angry and Namine had sneezed- all she had merely done was sneeze, Larxene had pulled her across the room, slammed her into the window, and the glass had shattered. Ayumu remembered the blood tainting the girl's flaxen colored hair when she hit the floor, unconscious. Larxene did nothing, didn't even attempt to clean the blood, or glass out of the girl's body.

Ayumu did. He picked ever single piece of glass out of her hair, out of her skin, cleaned the blood away, and desperately hoped she'd be okay.

* * *

**Fluffy chapter. Usually I don't do that...or do I?**

**Do I? I dunno. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Demyx is a major tool. XD It's so hilarious. **


	8. H Is For Heart

**H is for Heart**

* * *

At least Ayumu has one. Namine can take envy in that, because she'll never have one. She knows that Organization XIII would like to complete Kingdom Hearts, but she has a feeling that they never will.

His Heart may be fake, but he doesn't know that anymore. She can at least be happy that he doesn't now that. His Heart would be broken…

Ayumu wants to destroy Sora. Namine knows this is bad, but he's set on doing this. He even went as far as to push her out of the way of the door when she tried to convince him not to go out there and fight Sora. She would admit to knowing that it was a bad idea to fight Sora, because Ayumu would get hurt.

His Heart was sent on being his own person. And that's what would lead him to his death later on.

* * *

**Spoilers. Ayumu will die. I know, I'm sorry. T-T**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Really? Was it dark? I usually accidentally make things dark. Oh well. I like dark things. :D**

**13NeverForget14 : Yeah, I hate her in almost anything. You know Larxene and her anger issues against teenagers. Yes, he made up for it, at least. **


	9. I Is For Innocence

**I Is For Innocence**

* * *

A word that could describe Namine. With her virgin white dress and her silky flaxen hair…he loved her, but he could hate her at the same time. She let him think he was Real Riku, while all along eh was just some…_fake._

Fake! Copy! He hated himself for even _thinking _he was real. That he could have a Heart that wasn't a fake.

Her lucky charm was fake, too. Everything was fake.

If he could kill Real Riku, then he could actually be his own person, not a shadow of some…coward.

Namine's innocence wouldn't stop him this time. Even with her lies of her loving him. He loved her, but he knew when she told him, 'I love you,' it was a lie.

* * *

**Ah the angst! I've missed you...**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : She's creeps me out sometimes, too. I dunno why, but maybe it's because she's all, "You must go back to Sora...and die." Stuff. I don't know. **

**13NeverForget14 : Sometimes I wonder that too, and I'm sure they would disagree on it. Yeah, he's gonna die. Just because it's canon and stuff..I don't want to kill him, really. That's just the way things are...T-T**


	10. J Is For Jealous

**J is for Jealous**

* * *

He would never admit it, but that's how he feels when she draws Real Riku and Sora. Or when she talks about Sora. Larxene tells him that he'll never get her, because he's a fake.

Well, he had a Heart, Larxene didn't, and she never would, hopefully.

Namine would always wonder why he was jealous of Sora and Real Riku, but she never really asked him. She never got the chance, and she didn't want that chance. He might get angry if she asked.

He didn't need to be jealous of them, because if she really had a Heart, it would always belong to him.

* * *

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Yes, his intentions are very dark indeed. But of course, he has his reasons. **

**A La Moda : Thanks, they're one of my favorites. ^^ I like Larxene too, but I gotta keep her in character as a sadist, sadly. DX**


	11. K Is For Kill

**K is for Kill**

* * *

Something that they both know he's good at. Ayumu would sometimes just kill Heartless, for fun. Just for fun.

He always imaged in his head they were Sora, or Riku. He could kill them. Take his anger out of the Heartless. Those poor, innocent Heartless.

Yeah, right. They weren't innocent. They couldn't feel anymore. For all Ayumu cared, they could have been people. He would have killed them anyway for practice. Just for practice.

Namine hated that. He wasn't acting like himself anymore.

* * *

**Taking place when Ayumu thought he was Real Riku. **


	12. L Is For Lies

**L is for Lies**

* * *

That's what his life really is. Her's too, because she knew she was never real, and in Sora's mind, she was just a replacement of Kairi. She was never anywhere in his Heart. Ever. Not even at one time.

She'll erase those lies from his Heart, but she could never do that for Ayumu. He's gone. Gone forever. Real Riku got to him, before Fake Riku could destroy the original.

She's never cried so hard in her life. Her life of lies.

* * *

**I can't believe he's dead now. I hate myself. T-T**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Same here. T-T**


	13. M Is For Mourn

**M is for Mourn**

* * *

The first thing she does when she notices he hasn't come back yet. It's been over tow hours since she last saw him. He just…stomped off in a fit of rage.

She didn't blame him for being angry. She would never blame him for something like that. It was really her fault in the first place, so why should she be angry with him for something she, herself, did.

Axel even told her he was dead. Said he saw it with his own eyes, but Namine knew that was a lie. With someone like him, she knew he would have described every detail to her about it, but when she started to cry, he just screamed at her, "You have no emotions! Quit crying!" And stomped out of the room.

Namine couldn't, she just couldn't, quit crying. After putting Sora to sleep and losing Ayumu, all she wanted to do was get out of there.

"Hey, you must be Namine," Riku says on entering the room, and her thoughts.

She nodded, "Yes, I am," her voice is soft, nothing more than a whispered.

"Good, he said you'd be here."

She turned to him, but only slight, to see the smile on his face,

"He said he loved you."

* * *

**212 words...yup, this is the longest. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : T-T I didn't want to, but I had to. It wasn't my choice. Blame canon. :(**


	14. N Is For Nothing

**N is for Nothing**

* * *

The thing she feels after he tells her this information; "He said he loved you."

She could cry, but there's nothing inside of her that wills her to do so. She only nods and returns to her original standing position, watching Sora's pod, his still form bobbing up and down, but only slightly. She could even laugh, but that's cruel and in Ayumu's memory he doesn't deserve it.

She knows that Riku's still behind her, and she only mutters her next words, "I could put you to sleep. Make it to where Ansem will never be able to come back," Turning to him, she forces herself to smile, "All you have to do is get inside one of these."

Riku shakes his head, starting to talk about why he shouldn't and why Sora's so lazy and things like that. Namine can only smile to his protest, it's nice to see that he at least has friends to care.

She doesn't.

* * *

**More angst! XD Yay! **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Yeah, it would hurt less. Canon is a bitch! It took away Repliku and Xion! And Roxas...*The List goes on...***

**A La Moda : Heh, thanks. Angst is what I do. ^^**


	15. O Is For Oblivion

**O is for Oblivion**

* * *

Something Sora's Nobody can wield. It's one of his Keyblades, combined with the Oathkeeper, he is quite powerful.

For some reason, the Oblivion that he wields remind her of Ayumu. The way the boy wields it, it shows his hurt, the pain he holds inside even though he has no emotions. Namine knows he hurts because of more than just the reason he's a Nobody, something's hurt him badly, deep down, and it's been inflicted deep. If he had a Heart, it would be wounded because of this hurt.

Namine can relate to his hurt, someone special has been taken from him, too. Just like her. She doesn't quite know who it is, but it was someone special to him, and now she's gone. Wiped from the face of the Earth, resting in Oblivion, just as Ayumu is.

This is why Namine takes such an interesting in the blond Nobody. They both share a common hurt.

* * *

**I think this was the most fun to write. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : And Lea, and Isa, and Ienzo...and DiZ...thank you canon. Even though canon's a bitch, it got rid of Vexen and DiZ, the creepers. O_o All Nobodies that can feel have shitty lives. **


	16. P Is For Pretty

**P Is For Pretty**

* * *

It's not a word Namine would use to describe herself, no, she was far from it. Ayumu use to say she was, but she never believed him, she would only thank him for saying so.

Now, anymore, she felt like she was going crazy. Wait, she wasn't suppose to have emotions, so how could she go crazy. It was one of her crazy thoughts. There she went again. So when Riku walks into the mansion one day to visit her and tells her she looks pretty, she can only scoff.

"What's so funny?" He asks, tilting his head to the side.

He doesn't look like Ayumu anymore. No, his eyes are concealed behind a blindfold, a dark blindfold, he dresses up like _them _and his hair has grown much longer since then.

"You're lying, I'm not pretty," she whispered, tears starting to slip out of her eyes and onto her paper, on one of Sora's memories. She close the book and starts to sob.

* * *

**Emo Namine returns. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Dear Canon, I hate everything about you. ...wow. I really need to stop listening to that song. Yes, Roxy made an appearance. XD I do miss Ayumu. T-T**


	17. Q Is For Question

**Q is for Question**

* * *

Riku asks her these a lot. He asks questions that really make her wonder, and these questions make her think that her life may really be real, but she knows better than to really think that. DiZ let's her know everyday that she's far from special. She is a nothing.

Riku asks what Ayumu was like. Namine would say just like him, but much more protective. Riku would ask if this was a bad thing, and Namine would say no, though, she was never really sure. She could never really be sure about a lot of those things.

She had explained to Riku everything about Ayumu and the time leading to his death.

"He ever really say he loved you?" Riku asks, leaning in toward her.

She shook her head, "No. Well, yes, he did, but…he never really expressed it…"

Riku stays silent for a moment, before leaning toward her and brushing his lips against hers. She feels herself start to blush when he whispers, "He has now."

* * *

**No. NO. Let me explain : Ayumu, after dying and hearing Namine's words, possesses Riku's body for a short time to kiss Namine, and then fades away, leaving Riku to say the last few words here. Make sense? Okay. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : No, that one was really Riku, sadly. I know, I miss him too. T-T**


	18. R Is For Riku

**R Is For Riku**

* * *

She has her reasons for hating him. He killed the only one who ever cared about her. He never even seemed to notice that DiZ was forcing her to do things she didn't want to do.

She has her reasons to love him, though. He actually notices her, and he comes to see her sometimes, but the love she feels for him isn't like the love she thought she felt for Ayumu. This isn't as strong as before.

When he's there, she always ends up breaking down. She screams at him and punches her fists against his chest, but it's never effective. She would always end up falling into his arms and crying.

Holding everything in never worked. It never had, and it never will. She would always be broken without him.

* * *

**Namine really hates Riku, can't you tell?**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Yes, it's very sad. ):**


	19. S Is For Sun

**S Is For Sun**

* * *

It's one of the things she wishes she could see more often. When she's locked in her room, it's always cold, and she can't see anything outside, since her window has strange patterns on it that prevent her from being seen, and prevent her for seeing anything.

It's Riku that finally sneaks her out of the mansion. He must have hated seeing her body start to become pale and weak from the lack of sunlight that she got. He had grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her out of the place, his head looking back and forth in search of DiZ. They never saw the man, and it gave them both a glimmer of hope that they could make it to the outside.

They did. Riku took her to Sunset Hill, somewhere where the sun hit just right. All she did was draw, though, and that didn't make sense to Riku.

He placed a hand over the book, :You can stop that for a moment. Enjoy the sun."

Namine looked up to him and smiled, "I'd just like to draw. Besides, I'm not drawing one of Sora's memories. I'm…drawing one of my own."

* * *

**Um...Namine's starting to depress me. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Oh yeah, that's very true. Namine's life is pretty bad. **


	20. T Is For Trust

**T Is For Trust**

* * *

She can't do that. She can never trust anyone. She feels like she can't even trust Riku.

Especially not Riku. He treats her the way he does because he feels sorry for her, but for all the other Nobodies, he feels nothing. He feels nothing for Sora's Nobody, and he's lost something important and forgotten all about it.

Could he really be so heartless? Was Ansem really that deep in?

Who could she ever be able to trust? Anyone?

* * *

**Did you know I forgot to update this? Yes, I was grounded, and then I completely forgot. So, here's chapter. XD**


	21. U Is For Unknown

**U Is For Unknown**

* * *

And it stands for nearly anything. Namine could place it with anything that described her. Her memories, her feelings, her past, all unknown. Her being : Unknown. She could think of herself as a mystery, but she thought of herself as nothing more than a witch.

She didn't really care what anyone else thought of her, besides, she was also unknown to the rest of the world. No one really knew her, except for Riku and DiZ, and some of Organization XIII. Sora once knew her, but luckily she was going to be able to erase every trace of herself from his memory. He didn't need a memory of an unknown, or Nobody. He was better off not knowing that she existed in the first place.

All she could hope for was to stay unknown. She didn't want anyone else to know her, she was afraid of falling in love again. Why? Because she hated the fact that she might forget all about Ayumu, and she didn't want that. She didn't want to forget him.

She still hung onto the lucky charm she once gave him. Over and over again she thought about throwing it out the window, because she hated the fact she lied about everything to him, but she never did. She kept it, just in case she ever really needed it.

It was good to stay unknown.

* * *

**...Hi. :D**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Riku does have pretty eyes...too bad they're behind a blindfold. **


	22. V Is For Vengeance

**V Is For Vengeance**

* * *

She had the urge to just go into the pod where Sora slept and stab him. Just…stab him to death, and make Riku feel exactly what she felt when he killed Ayumu.

Namine had stood outside of the pod, holding the knife in her hand, half way tempted to do what her mind told her to do. DiZ might get rid of her for it. Oh well, at least she had gotten revenge. Riku might do the same thing. Too bad, at least she could die happy.

But the world needed Sora, didn't it? So id she killed him, the worlds would be doomed, wouldn't they? Yes, they would. Namine looked down at the knife in her hands. She had been gripping the handle with one hand, the blade in her other. And she had held the blade a little too tight. Blood coursed out of her pale skin.

"Oh…" she whispered, "I get it…" What did she get? She wasn't really sure at all. But it felt nice to say it, almost comforting. "I got it…" One more time, and she was sick of saying it. The blade dropped onto the floor with a small sound, and Namine collapsed on her knees next to it, crying.

* * *

**I have four more chapters before this story is over! 8D Or at least, I'm happy about it. Kinda. Well, not really, but I'll feel like I accomplished something. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Haha, yeah, depressing Namine. Maybe she was, some people ship them as a couple. (Which I really don't get, but whatever.) **

**Guest**** : I took your suggestion. XD**


	23. X Is For XBlade

**X is for X-Blade**

* * *

Namine knew of it from the books in the library that DiZ had loosened up to let her read every now again; about once a week. They told of Kingdom Hearts, the real Kingdom Hearts, and how it was guarded by the X-Blade. But the X-Blade had been destroyed. Long ago. There was no one to protect Kingdom Hearts anymore, so the heart shaped moon had shattered completely. Never to be seen again, most likely.

She had accidentally tugged into parts of Sora's memories that were locked away _deep_ in his Heart. She never told this to DiZ, she didn't want him to know she had messed up only slightly. There were things about the X-Blade. About a boy who looked like Sora's Nobody, only he wasn't. About a girl with blue hair that fought for her friends, and a man who reminded her of Riku, or Ayumu. He lost himself to the Darkness, never to be seen again. Never.

This didn't make her as sad as she first thought it would. Maybe she found some comfort in the thought that there was someone who had suffered a fate similar to what happened to Ayumu, or what she imagined would happen to Riku when he died.

Namine ripped a piece of sketch paper out of her book, this was a picture that wouldn't go into Sora's memories. She closed her eyes and started to sketch what she thought a X-Blade might look like.

Even though all of these bad things had happened to her, she knew some day, that everything would be okay. Because Sora would be the one to fix Kingdom Hearts, and the Keyblade. She knew it.

* * *

**Let me just say that I wasn't held up with updating this because I didn't know what I was going to do; I was held up because I felt like being held up. Hell, you gotta put something off each time you update, you know? XD**

**XXXHikari-KuraiXXX : Maybe~. XD I don't really know. I'm going to try and hold off for a while before I start something knew. (That's going to end up being a total lie soon...) Oh! I got an idea for a new story! :3 Nah, just kidding. Not yet, anyway...**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : I really didn't know for maybe a minute, and then I knew once I looked through the review, and then thought for a moment. **


	24. Y Is For Yearn

**Y Is For Yearn**

* * *

An emotion that stays in the back of her head, and she doesn't ever dare let it out. She could say that it's forbidden, to let out the emotion of yearning, yearning for Kairi, so she could at least cease to exist. She had heard that if a Nobody went back to their Somebody, they would be reunited with the ones they love. Could it really be true? Could that really ever happen?

She wasn't sure, and the only way to find out was to try. She couldn't ever find Kairi, not in her dreams, never. There wasn't anyway for her to contact her other, most likely. If there was, she hadn't figured it out yet.

Sora's Nobody had gone back, not that long ago. He ceased to exist afterwards, she only knew because she couldn't contact him anymore. Had he been reunited with anyone of importance to him?

She yearned for the answers, but she wouldn't let anyone know that.

* * *

**I couldn't think much for this one, so it came quick inside my head, and that's about it. So sorry for the sucky chapter. We only have one left, though! Z, and that is the end of _A Light To Follow_. Happy? Sad? Indifferent? **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Yeah, actually, Xion could have worked too. But I had already thought of X-Blade and my mind was apparently only going to stick with that one. :P**


	25. W Is For Worried (Forgotten Chapter!)

**W Is For Worried**

* * *

Namine had that feeling whenever she thought about going back to Kairi. She knew that would be the right thing to do, yet she wondered if there would be any pain…she stayed worried for quite some time. Ayumu must have felt some kind of pain when he died, of course he had, because he was cut down by Riku in an instant.

DiZ was planning to get rid of her. She could hear him talking about it to Riku when she was able to jiggle the lock open with one of her colored pencils, after it broke over and over again, and her having to sharpen it over and over. She had gotten a bit sick of it, when the door actually opened up.

There were too many things for her to worry about, and too many things to be done. She would have to finish with Sora's memories, first, then hopefully win over Riku's trust so he might be able to help her get out of the mansion without DiZ knowing a thing. Though, she knew that was probably impossible for her to do without being caught. She just knew it was.

Why? Riku might not ever trust her again. She had a feeling he might have at first, but he no longer did. She had messed with Sora too much…way too much…

* * *

**I know! I forgot W! I was thinking about it the other day...there aren't 25 letters in the alphabet!**

**...forgive me for being so damn stupid. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Zebra. XD Just kidding, I have a good idea of what I'm going to do for it. ;)**

**Andreas455 : Thanks for telling me about that! I forgot all about it! :D**

**13NeverForget14 : Lol, yes I did. DX I feel so dumb for doing that, I don't even know my own alphabet...**


	26. Z Is For Zero

**Z is for Zero**

* * *

She is no more. Nothing more than zero.

The one called 'Namine' doesn't seem to be real. Either that, or she's left the face of Twilight Town. She never even existed. No where, not in this world, not in any other, not in anyone's Heart. There's no such name…there's no such person. There never would be.

There was zero chance she might ever be able to reach out and go back to the real world. She just…wasn't able to. And she wasn't going to attempt it at all. Namine had come long ago to accept the fact that one day she was going to have to fade away, go back to Kairi. She was always okay with it.

She had considered thinking it over, when Riku talked to her about things, but in the end, she always ended up going back to her original decision.

Ayumu…that was the one person she was still trying to find. She still couldn't find him…it was almost as if he had vanished from everything, life and death together.

"Namine."

She knows his voice, and she doesn't even have to look up at him to know that this is him. Immediately, she turned around, and embraced him.

* * *

**Finally...I finished it. Thank god for that. :P**

**Thank you to everyone who alerted this and favorited it! I love you all! *Hugs***

**Andreas455 : I shall, I promise. xD**

**13NeverForget14 : No~ I won't feel better until I see someone else do it. DX Just kidding, I'm not one of those people. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Yes, their last stand was upon us all. ._.**


End file.
